If it's Haou
by MagenMoon
Summary: Ive seen Judai beaten or abused by stepfathers in otehr fanfics... But what if its Haou?


**One shot **

**warning: slight...attempt rape and blood stuffs O_O and a bit of bad language**

**If it's Haou**

Haou's POV

"_My name is Haou Yuki and I'm 12 years old ... and an only child, my dad died 5 years old and now my mother started dating 2 months ago... I met the guy he seems nice... his name is Kelbert...yeah sure he looks nice...That bastard... I know idiots like him are the same like in TV shows... and I was right... at first when they weren't married yet he was super nice... I'm just observing the two... well I'm always quiet... I don't care what they want to do or whatever their plans are as long they don't freaking touch me... but they touched my life...and...I swear...It's going to be their __**end**__."_

...

Haou on the dinner table doing his homework when his parent went home, He looked at them as they open the door to the kitchen. His mother drunk with that stepfather of his, Haou glared at them, his stepfather noticed the way the young boy looked at them and shouted at him.

**Kelbert:** "...What are you looking at! You ugly bastard."

**Haou: "**..." (_Goes back to what his writing_)

Then his father approaches him and grabbed the paper his writing he chuckled like a jerk. Haou startled he bit his lips and puffed up.

**Kelbert (**_looking at the paper_**):** "homework eh? Ha-ha..."

**Haou:** "...Give me that!"

Haou tried to grab it back but his father's playing with him by raising it up high. Haou stopped trying and hardened his fists, the brunette's eyes full of anger.

**Kelbert:** "awww... Had enough...? alright."

Haou's father started ripping it up to pieces... Haou just glared at him.

**Kelbert: "**here ya go" (_sprinkling the ripped papers on Haou's Head_)

Haou reached his limits and punched him causing the man to lose his balance and fall on the floor.

**Kelbert:** "YOU!"

His father stood up and tried to hit Haou but he quickly moved away then tripped him causing the man to fall once again, Haou's mom run to her lover and shouted at her son.

**Mom:** "what the heck Haou!"

Haou crossed his eyebrows as he runs up to his room

...

_The next day...Saturday._

Haou woke up and slowly sat himself on the side of the bed, his eyes looking around the room then his eyes met with his favourite pen...

He always carries it on his pocket wherever he go like it was a lucky charm or something that can protect him...he picked it up and looked at it then several quick knocks were heard on his door, Haou quickly placed the pen in his pocket.

The door slams open... It was his stepfather. The brunette glaring at him as their eyes met. His father entered and closed the door that's behind him.

**Haou:** "...I didn't give you permission to enter..."

His Father approaching him with an evil smirk on his face

**Father:** "I don't need your damn permission little boy... time to give you your lesson for being disrespectful last night."

Haou rose up from the bed and breathe heavily

**Haou:** "what do you want?"

His father squeezed his cheeks hard with his hand but Haou remained silent, glaring at the man like he'll kill him. Then Kelbert pulled Haou by the collar then threw him on the wall, the brunette groaned in pain but it didn't stop there...

His father approached him while chuckling manically and slapped Haou; he grabbed him on the neck and raised him up high. The brunette's eyes half close in pain he was choking slightly he tried to pull the arm that's giving him this misery... His father grinning at him like he was enjoying himself but then Haou relaxed himself and let his arm fall to his side like he was dead, Kelbert raised an eyebrow and thought he might have killed the boy and lowered him a little...but then Haou raised his head with a smirk on his face he suddenly stabbed the man's arm with the pen... soon blood were sprinkling on the floor and walls Kelbert screamed in pain and horror while Haou smiled like crazy. Haou's mother went upstairs and screamed as she saw what's happening...

...

_Later on at the hospital..._

**Kelbert:** "..." (_Sighs_)

**Doctor:** "madam don't worry the wound will not kill your husband"

**Haou:** (..._I wish I stabbed him on the mouth instead...)_

**Mom:** "oh thank goodness"

His mom sighed in relief and as soon as the doctors went out of the room the couple glared at the child.

**Kelbert:** "you little asshole!"

**Haou:** "...tsk!"

**Mom:** (_gasps_) "YOU!"

Haou glared back at the two then runs out of the room...

...

His father didn't need to stay at the hospital for long and did the healing at home...

His mom was away tonight because of work

Haou sitting on the couch, watching TV at the living room when he was startled by his father roaring voice

**Kelbert: **"YOU UGLY LITTLE CURD COME HERE!"

Haou turned his head and sighed... but he had to obey... he stood up and turned the TV off then he went to the dining room where his stepfather is...

Kelbert smirked as he saw the boy... Haou pouting

**Haou: "**...what?"

**Kelberk:** "give me something to eat!"

**Haou:** "...and why would I even bother?"

**Kelberk:** "why you! Don't make me hurt you"

Haou laughs...

**Kelberk:** "what the fuck!"

**Haou:** "...hurt...me..?"

His father's face crimson red in anger

Haou tilting his head slightly while smiling as he spoke

**Haou**: (_in a playful voice_) "aren't you the one who went to the hospital? Not me"

His father could no longer resist he stood up and run to the boy, he wanted to beat the crap out of him but Haou already ran off...but this time his father won't allow it, he followed him up to his room. Haou locked his door, his father hitting and kicking the door until it finally gives up... soon his father crashed in with his eyes full of fury but Haou remained still in the middle of the room glaring at him...

**Kelbert:** "now you little ass before I'll beat you up but...I'll check your body now... take your clothes off..."

His father spoke like a pedo... Haou just continued to glare at him and ignored Kelbert's commands that caused his stepfather to rage more and did his own commands; he pinned Haou down on the floor and ripped his shirt. Haou trying to push him away but he was too heavy for him

**Kelbert:** "perfect...now stay still little brat"

**Haou:** "..."

Haou sighed and just stared at the man that's over him without any emotion accept for hatred

Kelbert smirking at him...

**Kelbert:** "very good Haou..."

His father lowered his head on the boys neck and started sniffing him and giving him soft kisses; his father let goes of his hands and started touching his body... but then...

Kelbert froze like he was in sudden pain...his eyes half open

**Kelbert:** (_voice in pain_) "...you little... (_Biting his lip_) "Fuck..."

Haou used his knee to hit his stepfathers bottom he had done it five times in a row, the man fell on his side with ball of tears on the corner of his eyes... Haou sat himself and smirked at the pained man.

Haou stood up, his father looking at him in anger but he couldn't take revenge because of the pain.

Haou smiled and opened his closet... and there he took a mallet...

His father's eyes widened...he have no idea what that kid's planning but it made him shiver plus what the heck is a mallet doing in his closet?

Haou touching the mallet with his fingers while looking at it...

**Haou:** "...I used to kill scavenger dogs with this..."

Haou approaching the man on the ground...his father tried to draw back but he reached the wall...

**Kelbert:** "...what are you planning?"

**Haou:** "... nothing much..."

Haou kicked the man on the head and on the abdomen, Kelbert groaned in pain... then Haou raised the mallet up high and hit him on the place where he stabbed him with the pen...blood sprinkled everywhere and some bones breaking were heard as the mallet hit his body.

Kelbert screamed and begged the brunette to stop but Haou continued to hit him like he loved to see someone in pain...

...the beating ended when his mom came home...

Soon... the ambulance came...even the police. Kelbert's on the hospital again but Haou and his mom's at the police station...

**Mom:** "sir! He started beating up his stepfather"

**Officer:** "why would a little boy do that!"

**Haou:** "..."

**Officer:** (_in_ _a voice full of concern_) "child... tell me"

His mom trembling while glaring at him she talked to her son to lie about what his stepfather was doing... but she knew Haou... and that gave her the chills

**Haou:** "...Kelbert's been abusing me and now he tried to rape me... I just protected myself in the way I know..."

His mom face palmed and looked away...

The officer looked at her angrily

**Officer:** "do you know about this ma'am?"

**Mom:** "N-no..."

Haou looking at the ground as he spoke like a killer...

"**LIER.**"

Haou turned his head his face darkened...his mom feared him even the officer felt a chill in his spine...

...The case was closed and the police gave Kelbert sometime to recover and will question him...he was able to lie to them... and the police believed since he was the one in pain not the child...

But as Kelbert saw Haou... his heart screamed in fear... he did divorce with Haou's mom and didn't care since all he wanted was money...he was afraid of that child... he can't take him...

Haou smiled and laughed inside himself...

"...If it's me... I don't think so..."

**Me: now thats Haou! x333**

**Haou: hmph! *smirks***


End file.
